1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cloud management method, in particular to a cloud management method of electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In each company and family, many electronic devices or electrical devices are bought at different time points. Each one of the electronic devices or electrical devices might have a warranty expiration date, which is quite different from each other. However, most of the consumers do not minute down or remember the warranty expiration date. Hence, in most of the cases, the consumer would find out that the warranty of the electronic devices or electrical devices has expired when the electronic devices or electrical devices are malfunctioned and sent for repair. At the time, the consumer may pay lots of money for the repair of the electronic devices or electrical devices. However, in case of that the consumer extends the warranty expiration date ahead of warranty expiration date, the consumer would save a lot of expense in repairing the malfunctioned electronic devices or electrical devices.
On the other hand, the manufacturers manufacture the electronic devices or electrical devices based on the perspective of the designer. The designer designs the electronic devices or electrical devices by using different kind of experimental model to calculate the flaws or durability of the electronic devices or electrical devices in the laboratory. The designer does not consider the potential problems the users would have in the practical use. Thus, there is lack of comprehensive and large-scale feedback from the users to the manufacturers as a basis for the improvement of the electronic devices or electrical devices. In this way, the users may only purchase the electronic devices or electrical devices by referencing to the brochure or fliers provided by the manufacturers without know the actual performance of the electronic devices or electrical devices in advance.